Storytime
by GothMusic4Me
Summary: AFI Story. Idk what to put for the rating so i'm putting the highest for caution. Can't think of a title so think of 1 for me and If i like it i'll use it.


AFI story will be really corny at the beginning. That is just how it will be Third chappie is very good.

It was just another day in the life of Bliss Cannon. The average, everyday girl who tryed to be everything she wasn't. Her releases included writing and finding herself in other people, listening to her music and falling into nothing. Many people trusted her and asked her for advice; to many she was a person who would be there and understand you even if what you were talking about didn't make any sense. Her guy friends liked as more than just friends but knew if anything was attempted they would get burned horribly by her temper. Bliss held a steady job and liked her work atmosphere. Being a secretary to a lawyer wasn't all that bad, partiularly if that lawyer was one who worked with celebs. Jessica Simpson, Justin Timberlake, Micheal Jordan as well as many others were subjected to his legal mind and Bliss got to take all their adresses and phone numbers down everyday. On the particular day in perspective she was quitely sitting at her desk typing away on the personalized black lap top she brought to work everyday as to not spoil the office computer with writing and music files. Hearing the door bell jingle she closed the lap top and slid it gently under her desk.

" How can I help you?" she inquired, not looking up at the new arrival.

"Umm, we are here to see a mister Fax?" One of the four figures replied in a shaky voice. Using her quick wit and lovely sense of sarcastic humor she toyed with the person's mind before sending him on his way.

" I see you've seen many lawyers." She joked; looking up slowly to see four very familar faces.

" Actually, ignore that comment. Umm, Mr. Fax is in with a cilent right now. B-b-b u t I-I-I, I mean you can wait here until he is finished." stammered Bliss. Never in a million years did she think that the members of AFI would be standing in the lobby of her employer.

" Can I ask why you are here exactly?"

" Our pervious lawyer decided to quit and Jade's friend Rob recommended this guy as a replacement, just in case anything came up." Hunter dilgently answered.

"Thats ptting it Lightly Mr Burgan! Alex knew he was going to be fired. So he toke the liberty to take all our legal information and delete it from his computer, then he moved away to a far away country for no good reason!" Adam explained to Bliss intently.

" Thats odd. I wonder what happened. Why were you going to fire him?" she thought aloud.

" Well the whole problem was-" Jade had started to say before rudly having a hand thrown over his mouth by Davey himself.

" I don't think she ment to ask that _personal_ question aloud Jade. Besides it isn't any of her business what got Alex in such a perdicament." he shot all four of them a warning galnce, leaving his eyes on Bliss a little longer before looking back down at his book and drinking his herbal tea.

" Surprisingly, I'm already calmer. Funny." the vocalist chuckled, continuing to sip his drink and hum the tune to Bleed Black.

Bliss took the now awkward silence as a hint and dropped the subject. Clacking away on the office computer she instinctively began to file their information.

" Sorry to bother you guys again but did you want me to enter you in the computer now or after you've spoken with Charles?"

The four some was silent as if they hadn't heard her or she wasn't in the room at all. Hunter sat and twiddled his thumbs, Adam 'practiced' his drumming while Jade stared off into to space. Davey on the other hand stared directly at Bliss or so it seemed.

As if by magic his eerie trance was broken by a voice. Mr. Fax was apparently finished helping his other cilent. Walking the pair out of his practice smiling always seemed to be a good sign. Weather it was that they had set a court date or agreed on some sort of term, a smiling Charles Fax was always good.

" Who do we have next Miss Cannon?" the plump little man inquired. Not even noticing the four odd people in his waiting room.

" There are four of them actually. Hunter Burgan, Adam Carson, Jade Puget, and David Marchand." Bliss told him, hoping Davey wouldn't be offended.

" Why have they come all together? Are they couples or something?" Charles laughed.

" Quite frankly, that is insulting! We are a band. An alternative rock band if you must know and we are here because of a misfortune." Adam said in a rye voice.

" Oh well I do apologize and good lord son! What is that on your arms? Is it the plague?!" Charles whinced, glaring at Davey's full sleeves.

" No. Tattoos. Lots of them." the reply was simple but enough to make the lawyer feel quite stupid.

" Well, won't you step in to my office? Bliss you can take your lunch break now if you'd like, I have a funny feeling this will take a long while." motioning for the group to follow, he scurried back to his office. The group stood and looked at Bliss. She got that alot from his cilents, he always walked off with out them.

" Down the hall, the only door on the right. The four on the left are two offices for partners, if he ever gets any, and the restrooms." she smiled up at the band brightly and each member, save one very annoyed and highly offended Mr. Havok (who grunted), nodded. As they disappeared from her view, Bliss quickly picked up the lap top and emailed or IM-ed everyone she knew. Not one of her friends would have a straight face after hearing that AFI had been standing in "Bliss's" lobby. Finishing up her rushed emails she grabbed the battered machine and her purse, which hung limply on her shoulder, and headed out to lunch with her friends. " What did you talk about?" they would ask. " Did anything interesting happen?" would be another popular question. Hre answer would be simple as they were to everything but she would get the point across that she didn't act like an overly obessed fan girl, which she was, and how Davey acted the whole time he was there. Oh yes that would be her favorite part of the day.


End file.
